The Kitten and The Crow
by Teri Neko
Summary: They call her Seance. She can see spirits. She can even bring them back. What if the crow needed help bringing back Eric Draven, and Seance was the girl to do it? EricxOC rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kat could still hear the screaming. She didn't understand how something that only she could see, everyone else could too. How had she done it?

In the months that passed people would taunt her, calling her "séance" and spreading rumors that she conversed with the devil. It was enough to drive any teenager to tears.

Year's later things hadn't changed much. She could still see the spirits, but she had learned how to control her other ability; making them visible and tangible.

Because her peers had virtually rejected her, Kat made friends with their guardian angels, haunted house spirits, and graveyard lingerers. She would sit in front of their headstones; trace their names that were carved into stone. And then they would just appear.

She had heard of Devil's Night. She had even seen the destruction that preceded Halloween. Most of all she had heard of Eric Draven and Shelly Webster; the double homicide that was supposed to be a simple arson.

Kat avoided conversing with them, stayed away from their headstones as much as she could. Souls that died in such agony often brought that pain with them, wherever they went.

She didn't mind the rain. It rained all the time in the city, but she never let it stop her. Indeed she sat in the mud, cross legged in front of a headstone 5 feet away from Eric and Shelly. She sat silently, tracing the letters of the headstone. G-E-O-R-G-E R-O-B-E-R-S-O-N. She felt the wind pick up, bringing the cold raindrops into her face, stinging her cheeks.

Her concentration was broken by a cry from 5 feet away. She turned her head to see a rather large crow pecking at Eric Draven's headstone. She cocked her head curiously and crawled over. The bird didn't stir.

Of course in order to gain control of her powers Kat had to do research. She read all the myths and legends connected to death that she could. She knew that some people believed crows could bring souls back to gain revenge. She knew what the crow was doing, and her heart began to pound.

Should she run? Getting stuck in a moment like this, especially with her abilities, could be disastrous for her.

She turned to crawl away but the crow cawed loudly, leaping off the tombstone and perching on her leg.

The ground below her, where Eric lay supposedly dormant, began to shake. The crow cried again, this time louder. The way the bird looked at her, it was almost like he needed her help. Incidentally she could feel her arms and legs vibrating, almost like they were humming.

"No," she told the bird, shooing him from his perch on her knee. "I can't," she continued, trying to stand. But as she got to her feet the ground shook again, making her fall.

The crow perched on her, yet again, but this time it pecked her, making her cry out. "Fine!" she yelled exasperatedly, and this caused the crow to leave her, perching on the headstone.

Kat got to her knees shakily, since the ground was still trembling. She placed her hands on the ground so that she was on all fours like a cat or a dog. Almost straight away her vision blacked out, and she saw a singular white figure, curled up in a ball seemingly in agony. It was Eric, she just knew it.

Her chest began to feel tight and she knew it was her power building up. As her chest got tighter she could see a white light surrounding Eric, but also, it was harder for her to breathe. Gasping for air she focused as much as she could, try to bring him to this life.

After a moment she couldn't breathe at all and she felt herself getting light headed. But the ground beneath her shook more violently this time and she could feel herself being lifted. The tightness in her chest released and she rolled onto her side, at the same exact moment the top of the coffin flew off, revealing Eric as he climbed to this earth.

Kat lay there gasping, with the rain falling in her face. Her arms and legs were muddy but she didn't care. There wasn't much she could do about it at this moment anyway. When the spinning feeling had left her body she sat up, just in time to see Eric clinging to a tree branch as the crow cawed and flew over to him. It worked.

She got to her feet, stumbling for a moment before finding her footing. She extended a hand out to him, shaking from cold that had just set into her body. He looked at her for a moment like she was a hallucination, like all of this was some sort of dream.

Finally he took her hand, surprisingly warm against her chilled flesh. She grasped his hand tightly and brought him through the alleys. She paused where the crow had paused, and noticed a pair of boots in a dumpster just next to him. She pulled them out of the dumpster, handing to them and leaning against the brick wall of the alley while he pulled them on. Her hands were wrapped around her middle and she was shivering heavily.

They continued to his building, Kat leading the way still, but stumbling as much as he was on his unsteady legs. Instead of bringing him the back way however she brought him through the front door. The crow cawed in objection but she ignored it. She didn't think she could make it, climbing up the ladder and then across the roof. She was unsteady on her own two feet and dying just wasn't on her agenda.

They came to his door, and Kat pulled off the crime scene tape and pushed open the door. She lingered at the doorway while he stumbled in.

Kat's vision began to get blurry as the cold water began to evaporate on her skin and clothes, making her colder still. After a few moments and some cries from inside things went quiet. Dizzy and shaking Kat pushed her way inside gently, almost hesitantly.

Eric stood by the large window, wearing a black shirt and black pants, and of course the boots. What startled her was the makeup. Striking white Kabuki makeup and contrasting black lipstick with extended smile lines. And then there were lines over his eyes which were heavily made up as well. The lines were vertical, almost like they were reaching for his jaw and hairline.

"You helped bring me back," he said in a deep voice.

Kat nodded, which was a bad idea because she began to sway dangerously. With grace that a dead person shouldn't have, he stepped forward and caught her just as her legs gave out. Still, he was surprisingly warm against her cold flesh.

"You're freezing," he said, almost like he was simply making an observation. He lifted her up into his arms and brought her into the bedroom, laying her in the bed and placing the covers over her.

The last thing she saw before passing out was his made up face and thinking, that normally it would scare her, but surprisingly she wasn't scared at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so this chapter was a little hard to write. I currently have three ongoing stories and I'm trying to update them equally. I'm loosing muse for some of them, this one included. If you have any ideas, please let me hear them and I'll try and get them in the story. I could use some help hehe.**

**I don't own the Crow. Tho I wouldn't mind playing with him. he he he.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When she opened her eyes Kat was surrounded by darkness. This confused the girl only slightly as she sat up, her cloths damp but warm. The bed she was lying in was not her own either, and this confused her even more. Sliding out of bed she looked around, confused as she tried to remember the previous night.

She remembered the rain. It was so cold that just thinking about it made a shiver run down her spine. She remembered a gravestone that she was going to resurrect… then she remembered the crow.

Looking around her she realized she was in Eric's apartment. Papers and debris were strewn about everywhere. Glass from the broken window cracked under her feet. But where had Eric gone?

Hugging her middle she continued looking about, peeking in corners so nothing could sneak up on her. But she was alone.

His makeup was peculiar. In her state of hypothermia she couldn't even be really sure that she saw what really happened. Maybe she hallucinated his makeup. Maybe she hallucinated the whole night.

Sighing to herself she walked to the door, pushing it open and stumbling down the stairs. She managed to get home without much further incident. There she changed her clothes and brushed her hair, trying to make herself look at least slightly alive.

Before she knew it, sun was peeking over the horizon and Kat sighed yet again. Time to join the rest of the world in the insane way called life. Grabbing her bag she flung it over her shoulder and proceeded down the stairs of her apartment to the street. It was time to go to school.

Kat didn't much mind her classes at the local university. While everyone knew her and of the incident of when she was 15 they didn't bother her. She kept to herself in the back of the lecture hall, taking notes and handing in her assignments like a good student should. Rarely was she distracted and when she was, it was by a spirit of some sort.

Her favorite class of the day was Paranormal Studies, which she gladly sat in the front of the class. The professor knew her quite well and her abilities stunned him.

"Ah Kat, great to see you again. I hope you're doing well," he said as she slipped into her seat.

"Quite well Mr. Donovan," she said, pulling out her notebook and opening it up to a crisp new page. "Have any breakthroughs in your paper yet?"

He chuckled; taking a seat at his large desk that overlooked the other seat. "We don't all have the abilities you do, dearest Katherine. We have to get proof the hard way. Evidence and long hours sitting in graveyards."

For a moment she had a flashback of Eric, climbing out of the grave and hanging onto the tree branch like it was his lifeline. Quickly she shook it off. It was just a dream, a bad dream. Though waking up in his apartment puzzled her. Was she attempting to reach him in his room, and then dreamed about him? Then how had her clothes gotten all wet? What exactly did she remember that night?

"Now that everyone's here I think we should get to business. We're going to talk about legends of death, and how they are similar and different to legends of other cultures…" said Professor Donovan as he turned his back to the class and wrote on the board.

"Heaven, a Christian concept of paradise, a place for all souls who have abided by their laws to finally be at peace. Hell, a Christian concept of damnation, where penance is paid…" he paused, looking back at the class, pleased to see them all writing what he just said.

"Legends of death include final judgment at the gates of St. Peter, and all sorts of cultural beliefs of heaven and death. But one legend we'll look into is the legend of the Crow."

Kat's breath caught in her throat as he continued, writing on the board, underlying the word Crow as he wrote it on the black board. Were they going to go into the legend that had been the major source of her nightmare- if that's what it even was?

"Kat, can you tell us the legend of the Crow?" Mr. Donovan asked, looking down at the girl with a small amount of expectation. He knew that she could, he was with her when she researched on it.

Kat, with shy eyes and trembling hands, nodded, clearing her throat before continuing.

"Some believe that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the afterlife. But when a soul departs with such tragedy, it takes that sadness with it, and it can never rest. In rare cases, it is told that the crow can bring someone's soul back to get revenge on those who had wronged them," she said slowly, almost like she was thinking carefully on every word that came from her mouth.

Mr. Donovan nodded happily, writing down key points of what she just said on the board, everyone else following suit.

"Now, in a town like this, Devil's Night is almost as important as Christmas, so there are plenty of deaths that need avenging. But can anyone think of one recently that would bring up a good point?"

The room went silent as they thought, Kat herself sending her brain into hyper drive to think of someone. Last night's nightmare suddenly flew back to her and then she knew, it wasn't a nightmare. What she did was real.

"Eric Draven and Shelly Webster," she said quietly, and the professor looked at her blankly while he tried to process what she had said.

"Yes, the rockstar and his girlfriend. I'll admit I've been slightly obsessed with their case… I went to the graveyard today to take a look, see what I could find… can anyone tell me what I found?"

A few people raised their hands and said orbs, EVP's, mists, and each were wrong.

A tingle in the back of Kat's mind made her look behind her, the figure of a young woman with long dark hair and a white dress looking right back at her. A question in her mind made the girl smile. Shelly Webster.

"I found the grave open. The top of the casket was completely pushed off, stuck in the ground at a seemingly impossible 90-degree angle. And in the ground… nothing. No body, no nothing. The grave is absolutely empty."

Kat turned back to Mr. Donovan with a pale face. The crow wasn't strong enough this time. Eric had so much pain and suffering latched to his spirit, Kat had to step in and take over.

"Kat are you alright?" he asked quietly while the class wrote down the major points of this part of the lecture. "Is something here?"

She shook her head, unable to answer him. Words were stuck in her throat and they so desperately needed to come out. Instead she just got to her feet, quietly and discreetly rushing from the room.

She brought back Eric Draven, to help him kill the people that killed him. That's murder by association. Slightly dizzy Kat made it back to her apartment, leaning her head on the cool wood of her living room wall. Taking the remote off the table next to her she clicked the television on.

"Last night a vigilante killer was discovered today as a rough and tough gangbanger by the name of Tin-Tin was found murdered, stabbed in each of his major organs. Rumor has it that Tin-Tin was one of the suspects in the double homicide of Shelly Webster and Eric Draven. More on this story tonight at 6."

Kat froze, turning her head to the television only to be greeted by the sight of a man in her window. Dark clothes, long jacket, and a painted face were what stood out the most.

"Eric," she whispered, walking to the window and opening it for him. He slid in gracefully, bending down to turn up the television volume.

"We need the cover," he said in a deep voice. She nodded, stepping back as he stepped forward, continuing until the backs of her knees hit the couch and she fell onto it, sitting.

"You brought me back," he said, not as a question, but more as a statement. He knew that she did, he just needed her to say it.

"The crow needed help," she whispered. He cringed, turning away from her. "Why does that matter? You should be out killing people right now."

Something about her voice stunned them both. It wasn't her voice, and he knew that. He heard the change in inflection and turned to her curiously, his dark eyes burning with something mysterious. A tingle in the back of her mind made her shiver, but no one was there. Not that she could see. It was only her and Eric.

"Shelly?" he whispered, voice so quiet it was barely audible. But he shook his head, deciding against it. "No, she's dead. You're Kat, someone else…"

Kat looked at him curiously, confusion written all over her features. She heard that she sounded different too, and it confused her as well. She did sound like Shelly, but how she knew that she didn't know. Kat had never met Shelly, and Shelly had never spoken to her.

"Kill the crow, destroy the man," he said, like he was reciting a poem. "Top Dollar's little love toy said that, seeming to think that the crow was keeping me alive. But it isn't…" he paused for a moment, looking at her still with that mysterious burning gaze. "You are."

It felt like all the air had left Kat's lungs. Kill the crow, destroy the man. Not in this case, this time, it was, kill the kitten, and destroy the man. Kat was the target, but how did she know this?

"We're connected somehow," he elaborated. "What I know, you know, and vice versa. I don't want to put you in danger. Why did you help bring me back?"

For some reason she couldn't keep his gaze. Her eyes looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks though she didn't know why. When she turned behind her she saw Shelly again, this time in a dress of red, her hand on Kat's shoulder and her eyes never leaving Eric. Did Shelly want to live through Kat?

"You have unfinished business," she whispered, again in the strange voice that didn't belong to her. This made Eric find her eyes, the mysterious burning now identifiable; pain. He was afraid for her, and he was afraid of that tone in her voice. It was familiar to him.

"You sound just like her…" he whispered, clearly in pain. He turned from her and leaned against the window once more. "What exactly is going on here?" he asked finally after a moment or two of calming.

"I'm a psychic medium," she said, still whispering but this time in her own voice. "I can sense, see and speak with spirits. I can bring them back, make them tangible and visible. Sometimes only to me, sometimes, to everyone else. The crow requested I help him, bring you back to finish whatever it was you needed to do."

Eric looked back at her and his eyes widened in surprise. Kat looked back too, thinking for a moment that he could see Shelly too. But his gaze wasn't behind her, it was on her.

"You are so much like her," he whispered, stepping forward and placing a pale hand on her cheek. Blinking slowly Kat looked up at him, her dark eyes finding his.

Slowly, so slowly that Kat was afraid she was hallucinating, he began to lean towards her, tilting her face up to meet his.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here's chapter 3. I know the story line may not follow the movie, I haven't watched it recently and don't have a chance to for a little while. My friend stole it . Anywho please enjoy this chapter I worked hard on it. And now hopefully now that I've gotten to updating I will keep a pattern and not go so long without updating again!

&

_Eric looked back at her and his eyes widened in surprise. Kat looked back too, thinking for a moment that he could see Shelly too. But his gaze wasn't behind her, it was on her._

"_You are so much like her," he whispered, stepping forward and placing a pale hand on her cheek. Blinking slowly Kat looked up at him, her dark eyes finding his._

_Slowly, so slowly that Kat was afraid she was hallucinating, he began to lean towards her, tilting her face up to meet his._

&

Before their lips could touch a loud caw from the window made them both jump. Kat looked to the window to see a large raven standing there; it's beady black eyes seemingly scrutinizing her. She smiled, and slowly started towards the animal. It made no motion to move, and so she gently stroked its glossy back.

"You have another night to avenge yourself," she said, turning back to Eric who looked as pained as ever. "I will keep out of sight and out of trouble until then. If the kitten is keeping the crow alive, then the kitten will do everything she can to make sure your task is complete."

Eric nodded, taking another step towards her. His actions were careful, like she was a cornered animal that would bolt any second.

"I can't explain it Kat," he whispered, closing the distance between them, his hand cupping her cheek. His hands were warm, making her flesh seem cold. "You're so much like Shelly. You're caring like her, intuitive like her… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were her. You even look like her."

Kat blushed, her chocolate brown eyes falling to the floor as he spoke to her. "I'm sorry I remind you of someone you lost," she whispered back, her gaze going back to his and her eyes brimming with tears. "It was the last thing I wanted to do."

He shook his head slowly, and he opened his mouth to speak, but the crow cawed again, louder this time.

Kat brought her hand up to his that was cupping her cheek. "You have work to do, and very little time to do it. Go, I'll be safe here."

Eric nodded, and stepped to the window, pausing to look back at her. "It doesn't make sense Kat, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Before she could respond he was out the window and out of sight. Stunned, she stood for a moment, looking at the window he'd just left. Falling in love with her? What had she done? Other than bringing him back from the dead she did nothing…

Sighing to herself she shook her head. He couldn't be falling in love with her, he must have been mistaken. He was just thankful, that was the only explanation she could find. He was thankful of all the help she'd given him.

Shaking her head she grabbed some of her books, sitting on her couch and starting a rather long English essay. She skipped her classes for the day, so she had some catching up to do. Bringing her knees up to her chest and propping her book upon her knees she began to read, taking notes on what she needed to remember, and highlighting places she couldn't forget.

A few hours passed without incident. Kat sat on her couch, working on her English paper as the sun began to set. Darkness soon overcame her living room and she had no choice but to turn on a lamp. Sighing again to herself she reached over to switch on the light. Her hand brushed something that was neither lamp nor couch. It was leather.

She jumped to her feet and gave a shriek in fright. Quickly she turned on the lamp, but nothing was there. Heart pounding she looked around her. The window Eric came and left in was closed tightly, her door was closed… was she just hallucinating?

Maniacal laughter sounded from her kitchen, making her quickly turn and face the doorway. The light was off in the kitchen too.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice shaking with fear, as much as she tried to keep it steady. She received no answer, though the laughter had stopped. An eerie silence fell on her apartment. Swallowing, Kat made her way to the kitchen, hand reaching out to turn on the light before peering inside.

There, standing by her sink, was a black man. His long hair was in dreadlocks that hung to his shoulders. He was wearing a long leather trench coat, much like the one Eric was wearing, and much like the leather she felt before turning her living room lamp on.

He was dead, that much she could tell. Every so often his figure would change, stab wounds appearing and disappearing on his midsection. He was a spirit, and a very angry one.

"Tin-Tin," she whispered, backing up to the doorway. He disappeared, and Kat's heart began to pound.

"Halloween ain't 'till mañana," she heard in her ear, and she whipped around to face him.

She screamed in fright as he grabbed her arms, roughly shoving her backwards. She tried to regain her balance but failed, and she ended up falling against her cabinets with a loud bang. A sharp pain shot from her back to her head and she cried out. Before the stars could clear from her vision she was grabbed by the ankles, and being dragged toward the living room.

Kat couldn't help but scream again as she dug her fingernails into the linoleum floor, trying to stop him from dragging her. She couldn't, and struggling with her feet wasn't working either.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled to him. "I didn't do anything to you!"

Finally she stopped moving, and quickly she rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked about but didn't see him. Had he gone and left for good?

"Kill the kitten, destroy the man."

It was barely a whisper, but it echoed through her apartment, overlapping sentence after sentence until the apartment filled with the sound. Kat pulled herself to her feet, looking around. Tin-Tin may have left, but she couldn't be sure. One too many times she was caught off guard by a spirit.

Soon enough he appeared, standing by her window. He wasn't completely solid; in fact it seemed he was just a floating torso, his face contorted into a sneer of great malice. He just suspended there for a moment, looking at her. After a few seconds another form appeared next to him, this time a white man. His hair was long as well, his breeches black and suspenders over a white t-shirt. His eyes were wide, like he was permanently surprised.

"Fun Boy," she whispered, backing away until her back hit the wall. These were the people that had done Eric wrong, that had hurt him and Shelly; she could see it playing before her eyes, taking over the normal world with the memory.

Why were the spirits of Eric's 'victims' haunting her? Why where they coming back to see her?

Before she could ponder on this for much longer they began to advance on her, coming closer and their arms outstretched. Kat let out a scream and turned into the kitchen. This was a mistake, because leaving her back exposed to them, even for a moment, allowed horrible tremors to pass through her, and she lost her footing and fell to the floor.

Fun Boy grabbed her ankles, pulling her back to the living room much like Tin-Tin had. She tried to grab the doorway, to keep them from pulling any farther. A sharp pain in her side made her release her hold and turn to them. There in her side was one of Tin-Tin's blades.

Kat let out a scream and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, everything was silent. Tin-Tin had disappeared, Fun Boy had vanished, and the blade in her side was gone, not even leaving a mark.

Breathing heavily Kat sat up, her body shaking too much to stand. Her eyes welled with tears as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Eric was getting his vengeance, and for some reason she was the one that was tormented.

A shadow passed over her and she tensed, thinking that it was Tin-Tin and Fun Boy, back for more. Her body began to shake with sobs as her tears were let loose. She couldn't take much more, and it was only the first night. From the memories she'd received from Eric there were four men that had violated Shelly, and killed him. She was ready to give up after the first two. How was she going to survive the next victims?

"Kat?" a gentle voice called out to her, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her frame. "Kat what happened? Are you okay?"

It was Eric. Was he going to come check in on her after every kill? She lifted her head and looked at his painted face, trying her tears as quickly as she could. "Eric, what are you doing back? You can't possibly be done!"

Eric shook his head, his eyes saddened, but also fearful. "You need to listen. Something's going to happen. I think you're in danger…"


End file.
